A number of factors can make driving on roads unsafe. One such factor, the driving behavior other drivers, cannot be anticipated. Some drivers may drive recklessly, and may subsequently create a hazard for other drivers on the road. It might be possible to avoid these drivers if the reckless drivers could be identified. However, a driver is often unable to watch the behaviors of every other driver around him or her, as that would require taking focus away from driving the vehicle.